fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Eno Adiemus
Eno Adiemus ''', OOE, was the accomplished Guild Master of Sanjo Vista's childhood guild. He was the main figure to recognize the latter's exceptional talent outside of his relatives. Nine years ago, he passed away from a crippling disease and disbanded the guild as his last and final wish. During his life, Eno was a man of great repute. Furthermore, he was an impressively accomplished man. Prior to officially joining a guild, he was a student of the Black Heavenly Way School, an academy for intense study in the martial arts ''mixed ''with the magical arts. Through his prodigous talent, at the mere age of 23, he would be named the Grand Master of said fighting style. Eno stood as one of the leading figures of the generation preceding that of great mages such as Makarov Dreyar, Neyo Vista, and Guran Doma. Eno would lead his guild through a number of fierce but justified guild wars; in turn, wittily arbitrate his guild's way out of bothersome legal troubles with the Magic Council. Far and wide, Eno's name was known and feared. To many of younger ages, he was known as the '''Great Teacher (だいし, Daishi) for his wisdom and vast experience. However, Eno was more colloquially known as Eno of the Black Heavens (えの おうふ す ぶらく へえいべんす, Kuroten no Eno) for his fierceness in battle and how the nature of his magic was like judgement from above. He was the one who would train Lloyd Raiz. As a result of his lofty status, his death shocked the world of magic in spite of his considerable old age—thousands attended his funeral. Appearance Personality History Relationships Magic and Abilities Arc of Embodiment:'This magic allows Eno to materialize anything from his imagination to be used at his whim. These creations can give him great versatility both in battle and out of battle, be it minions, offensive and defensive weapons, etc. There are several limits and conditions to this Magic which as of yet are currently unknown. Note that a substantial amount of concentration from the user also seems to be a pre-requisite for this magic to work. However, unlike Rustyrose of Grimoire Heart, Eno does not use this magic in a diverse way but uses only to summon his 100-Hand Divine Guardian. *'100-Hand Divine Guardian: When faced with a powerful opponent, Eno would summon by means of Arc of Embodiment the 100-Hand Divine Guardian. More specifically, he creates a massive, multi-handed magical statue. It takes the form of a gigantic statue of Guanyin, a bodhisattva that is associated with compassion as Veneration by East Asia Buddhism. The statue is completely connected to his nervous system by unknown means, but it's assumed due the nature of Arc of Embodiment, that is where the answer lies. The statue's offensive and defensive motions are all controlled by Eno. For example, the statue will strike an opponent as it it guided by Eno's hand motions-- similar to puppetry in its' own ways. Yet, the statue gives off an aura of sentience as it will protect Eno automatically from any attacks. The statue has 100 hands, hence where the name came from. This is Eno's main style of combat; is his most powerful as well. His mastery of Arc of Embodiment and subsequently this spell is exemplary to say the least. According to Sanjo, this was the main reason he is called Eno of the Black Heavens, since it was like divine judgment when faced with the 100-Hand Divine Guardian. Quotes Trivia *His appearance and, to a lesser extent, magic are based off Issac Netero from Hunter X Hunter. *Sanjo comments that Eno was extremely strict at times. Behind the Scenes I haven't really expanded on Sanjo's backstory, though I plan to, that's for sure. However, it wouldn't hurt to give his Master an article now. Just another one of those epic old guys, if anything. Category:Deceased Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Mage Category:Martial Artist Category:Guild Master Category:Lost Magic User